


To the Beat (Edgy/fem!Reader)

by Callendra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgy is having some fun, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly, Teasing, Toys, and so are you, so very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callendra/pseuds/Callendra
Summary: You are watching a video of a freestyle dancer and imitate his moves for fun. Edgy catches you doing this and asks you to dance for him. In exchange for a treat.





	To the Beat (Edgy/fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was inspired by Rain and Rage by Moonie711  
> go check it out if you haven't yet, it's a good one. ;)
> 
> Sooo, this is absurd and silly. xD And I had fun writing it. I hope you'll have a good time reading it!  
> Song : [Hello - OMFG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih2xubMaZWI)

It was Saturday afternoon and you were chilling in your bedroom, your laptop warming up your thighs as you watched videos. So many that you actually didn't remember what you had started with. There you were, watching freestyle dancers performing on electronic music. You contemplated in awe the very flexible, very skilled guy's body vibrating and popping to the beat. It was infectious. Keeping your gaze locked to the screen, you let your head bob to the rhythm, a smile on your lips.

Edgy was getting bored. He had played a video game on his little phone, taken a nap in his little nest in your wardrobe – using one of your most alluring underwear as a cover, obviously – and nearly emptied the 500gm bottle of mustard. A productive damn day. Wondering what you were up to, he teleported to the bedroom. He watched with a raised eyebrow as you waved your arms, head and chest around in a robotic way. Getting curious, he teleported again, this time right onto your belly.

“whatcha doing dollface?” he inquired, glancing at the screen to see the guy rotating his chest without moving his head. He stayed silent a second, a snicker widening his mouth: how fucking hilarious would it be if that human suddenly yelled in pain because of a cramp or some shit. “ain't dat what ya call 'convulsing'?”

You laughed at his comment, unplugging your headphone so that Edgy could also hear the music: Hello by OMFG. “That's what we call 'dancing.' I admire those who can do that. It must have been a lot of hard work to be able to control his body like that. I try sometimes for fun to mimic the moves, I am so tensed it gets really tiring really quickly.” you explained with an appreciative smile.

“hmph...” he exhaled, still staring at the screen, perhaps a tiny bit jealous that you had been giving the guy your attention instead of him. But then a crooked smirk spread on his mouth. “eh, doll? how 'bout ya show me ya skills?”

You glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow and an ironic smile. “What skills? I told you I can't do that.” you retorted.

He looked up at you and shrugged. “show me anyway and i'll give ya a treat.” he winked.

A spark of excitement ignited your lower-belly. You hesitated a second, but you had to admit you were curious, and you enjoyed his attention on you. “Alright... but you better deliver afterwards.”

“ya bet I'll deliver, doll.” he confirmed, his slimy red tongue sticking out to lick his teeth.

You felt heat creep up your cheeks at that sight. Damn was he a tease. You pushed the laptop aside and waited for him to climb off you before you got up. Standing in front of the bed, facing the bitty sitting crossed-legs on your sheets, you started moving. You tried your best following the rhythm, gladly knowing the song. Your limbs rotated and shook, or blocked along with the music. It surely was messy, definitely tiring. You just hoped it wasn't ridiculous. You had a good indicator: Edgy would have been laughing his ass off without inhibition if you had looked stupid. Instead, he was staring at you intently, his red pupils roaming over your body.

Finally you stopped, panting a bit, your arms strained from being so tensed. You came back to the bed, sitting next to him. “So, I didn't do that bad, or did I?” you inquired.

At that question, Edgy pointed two bony forefingers towards his pants. “understatement, doll.”

You just noticed the bulge taking centre stage, glowing slightly red. Oh my... That made you a bit proud, and definitely horny. “Who knew I had these skills?” you teased, smirking seductively.

“enough to make me pop a chub. seems ya moves are infectious, doll.” he winked. “now be a good girl and lose those clothes. gotta prepare a few stuff.”

Biting your lip, you complied. Although you were very curious, you force yourself not to pry on what he was preparing. By the time you were done, he was extending your blindfold to you. Wordlessly, but with an excited smile on your lips, you put it on.

“now lie down and spread dose nice legs fer me.” he instructed and you docilely obeyed.

“Yes, Sir.” you replied lustfully, still smiling.

The next thing you heard was a shuffling sound and then running water. You frowned at first, but then you got a pretty good idea of what he was doing. You licked your lips in anticipation. You gasped softly as a cold and wet object made contact with your sternum. It circled your left breast before brushing your nipple a few times. You felt the nub harden under the stimulation. The object travelled to your other breast and repeated the process. Until both your tits were erect and needy for more. Merciless, or perhaps not, the object resumed its journey, this time down your stomach. A very warm and wet slime licked your clit suddenly, making you moan and jolt in delight. This reaction was followed by a deep and clearly amused chuckle. The sneaky little tease. Fuck you loved it.

“dild-ya think hard and deep before you bought this thing?” he asked with a chuckle, now the tip of the toy reaching your mound.

“I always think hard about this sort of things...” you replied, your voice clouded with arousal.

After another little chuckle, he brought the toy to your now dripping entrance, finally. “ready to be fucked rough and fast til you cream it, doll?” Gosh he knew how much you loved his dirty talk. And he loved all your reactions.

“Definitely, Sir.” you assured eagerly, squirming a little to show your excitement.

Nothing happened for a second, if not for the electronic music coming to an end and starting again. He must have put it on repeat while you were lying patiently. The tip of the dildo pressed against your wanting lips, rubbing up and down a few times. Eliciting wanton moans from your other parted lips. You were a sight to behold for Edgy: legs spread wide, back slightly arched, neck exposed. While he held the toy in a magical grip, he brought his hand to his throbbing erection. 'ya the fucking treat ___.' he thought to himself.

You sighed and gasped as the dildo stretched your walls, relishing in the full-filling sensation. You almost expected him to pound into you immediately, but instead he kept the toy still. When would he fucking stop with his teasing? When you'd stop enjoying it? You were about to beg for him to start fucking you, fighting not to roll your hips, when the toy suddenly was thrust into you. You moaned, exhaling sharply. Sparks of pleasure burst inside your cunt, making you tighten ever so slightly around the dildo. You flinched and yelped softly as he pounded three times into you faster, before going back to the previous rhythm. What was...? Your eyes went wide behind the blindfold.

He was fucking you to the rhythm of the song.

You yelped slightly and stilled as he suddenly moved the dildo along with the gurgling sounds serving as lyrics. Without notice, your burst into laughter, hiccuping with gasps and moans. Edgy's laugh quickly joined yours.

“enjoyin' ya'self doll? ya look beat-iful squirming on the bed fer me.” he commented, his amused voice even hoarser and deeper with lust.

“Y-yees, S-Sir...” you assured, your eyes watering. You got yourself together a little. “Please... don't stop, Sir.”

“not planning to, doll. ya too nice to watch.”

His fuming red pupil never looked away from your body: going from your soaked cunt swallowing the dildo again and again, to your erect nipples, to your pleasure and laughter stricken face. You sure were an arousing sight. Getting tired of standing there between your legs, he teleported on your mound and brought his tongue to your clit, starting to rub his cock against your skin. You shivered, your walls tightening even more around the dildo. You had never done anything so silly and kinky at the same time. He sure knew how to keep things entertaining.

The thrusts weren't especially fast, but they hit you in the right places and just hard enough to send waves of pleasure through your pussy. It left you moaning and panting at his mercy. And the thought of him humping your lower-belly to get himself off was an arousing one.

The song was starting yet again and you could feel the pressure in your pussy getting stronger. You were clenching the dildo impossibly hard in pleasure, while Edgy kept lapping at your clit. If anything, the irregular rhythm was edging you closer. But it wasn't yet enough.

“Please, please... Sir... faster... I am so close...” you implored submissively.

“what do they say... 'beggars aint choosers', right?” he fucking teased again.

“Please! Please I'm begging you, Sir!” you stepped up, way too needy. Earning a chuckle from him.

Magnanimous, Edgy granted your requests and sped up the pace. You cried out in ecstasy, feeling your climax approaching in burning waves that left you shivering. “Please! Please may I come, Sir? Please!” Your need was pretty evident. Oh stars how much did he love controlling you.

“only if ya can tap the rhythm of this song...” he looked over his shoulder expectantly. Even with your blindfold on, the outraged look on your face was priceless. He laughed loudly. “kidding doll... come fer me.”

Oh the little... You didn't really have the luxury to finish this thought as he went back to licking your clit, hard. A few more intense thrusts and laps of his tongue and you tensed, climaxing hard around the dildo, to the point of making your legs tremble. You suddenly lost the contact of his tongue and the blindfold was torn off your face. You looked up, bathing in a blissful daze, to see Edgy standing on your chest. He was staring down at you intensely. Taking in your orgasm face. And since he hadn't stopped thrusting the toy inside you, you were still moaning and panting. Oh boy, was he enjoying this. The smirk on his face, while he was himself panting, showed as much.

Finally, as the song ended after a dozen of seconds more, he pulled the dildo out of you. You sighed deeply, closing your eyes a second, smiling happily. Getting tired of the repeating song, Edgy teleported to the laptop to stop it, before he got back onto you.

“see, ya dont need a convulsing guy to make ya vibrate.” he stated smugly, before giving you a little lick on one nipple.

You let out a laugh at that, looking back up at him. “Indeed, I don't.” you agreed with a wink. Glancing down at his still throbbing erection, you smirked. “My turn.” you stated, cooping him in your hands now.

Judging the lustful and eager look he gave you, he wasn't about to complain if you took the reins. You were glad that that day, you hadn't been watching some classical dancer or something, the events would have taken a drastically different turn.


End file.
